A Tyrant's Redemption, a Filly's Life
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: After a tragedy was discovered by a lone stallion, in Manehatten, he was forced to make a choice between his nature or to accept a dying mother's final wish. Now, the dark gray unicorn stallion raises a sweet pegasus filly on his own, in a small beach town called "Sunny Cove". Though, a dark presence slowly arises near the town. Can he save her? Or will six mares expose him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

 **-Manehatten, After the Tirek Incident-**

The city was in a state of disrepair, the rampage of Tirek and Discord caused far more damage than the citizens had been prepared for. Because of this, homes were destroyed, many businesses falling to the same fate or forced to close. Many ponies were either left without a job, a home, or both. Such a predicament caused those citizens to overlook a great many things within their city, including a cloaked stallion that would have, normally, caused many red flags to pop up. This was good, for him.

The abnormally tall stallion, adorning a tattered brown cloak with a rope keeping it together, did his best to avoid the anti-social Manehatten Citizens. When one got too close to him, the stallion quickly side stepped out of the way, a crimson red aura of magic pulling his hood down further. By the time they noticed such a strange reaction, said stallion's quick walking pace had put him too far away or any quick questionings. In truth, avoiding any unnecessary contact was beneficial to him, after what happened over a year ago. Normally, the rag wearing stallion would not even stay in a town for more than a couple of hours, but Manehatten's current condition meant he could stay a couple of days unnoticed, and actually rest.

The only problem, right now, was trying to find a decent place to rest for those days. All the decent places, both public and private, were taken by the homeless or closed off for construction. This irritated the stallion, making his fangs grind together. Had it not been for the risk of exposing himself to the princesses far too early, or possibly incurring the wrath of that strange shadow entity who allowed him to live again? He would have taken control of this city the moment he entered its concrete walls.

Yes, that would have been a more befitting option for him. The stallion stopped near an abandoned district, allowing him to contemplate in private. His hooded gaze searched all around, noticing how badly damaged this former housing district was. This condition, alone, told him enough about how badly Manehatten was in trouble. A wide, fanged, grin appeared on his muzzle. Oh how easy it would be or him to just over throw the current mayor of the city and-?

"M-Momma…" The voice was weak, filled with sorrow, and sounded rather young. It stopped his thoughts of overthrowing the current city government and drew the stallion's attention towards a darkened alley, that he had somehow missed on his right. "Please, wake up…" The voice became more strained, as if they were trying to hold back the metaphorical dam of their emotions.

Slowly, and hesitantly, the stallion entered such a foreboding place. His mind kept telling him to ignore that voice, leave whatever it was to the fate decided. However, his curiosity proved to be much stronger, wanting to see what sort of cruel fate this was… He regretfully wished the former had been _much_ stronger than his curiosity.

The scene before him was of a, _very_ , dirty pegasus filly trying to wake her equally dirty mother. Said filly's coat was a white color, stained with dirt, her mane having a red rose shade to it. Her mother was the opposite version of her, allowing him to know the filly gained majority of her mother's traits. Far as the stallion could tell, the filly had no cutie mark, while her mother's was a star and a spotlight. The two looked severely malnourished, but that did not stop the filly from trying to wake her mother up.

"M-Momma… Wake up…" The filly repeated, weakly. "I-I'm really hungry." The stallion examined her further, it looked like this filly had been at this a while, or her body is so far gone that the simplest of tasks wore her out.

He further examined the situation, and what was in front of him. Clearly, from how the two looked, they were like this _long_ before Tirek's attack. Not to mention, depraved as he is, Discord would have never allowed said centaur to cause such a terrible and cruel fate. He was, for a lack of better words, a prankster and definitely not a monster. If the God of Chaos and Disharmony saw this, he knew for a fact the deity within said draconequus would have come out, and helped in some subtle way. Discord preferred laughing over sorrow anyways.

When the stallion accidently allowed his hoof to echo against the stone… The filly had immediately turned around, her sky blue eyes locked on to the abnormally tall, rag wearing, unicorn stallion. Tears started to well up within her eyes, the filly's mouth wiggling into a frown. Before he knew it, said filly had clamped down on to his dark gray coated leg, revealing the pitch black hoof attached to its end. "P-Please, help… Mommy won't wake up."

Her words actually _stung_ the stallion's rather cold heart, not knowing how she could have done such a thing. But, that look within her eyes, that sense of dread and despair she had… Once, such a thing would have brought a depraved grin to his muzzle, and make him commit more acts of cruelty, but now? Now, he hated seeing such within an innocent foal. It disgusted him, and the stallion let out a deep sigh.

A crimson red glow started to appear behind his hood, incasing the filly within a matching aura. He sat her off to the side, allowing himself to examine the 'sleeping' mare. Carefully, he prodded her back, actually moving the mare a little due to is ever present strength and her malnourished frame. When her body simply rolled back, to where it was prior to him touching her, the stallion raised a confused brow. Normally, just by barely nudging one's spine in such a condition, they would have shot up immediately through pain. This did not bode well, at all, and the stallion had one thought come across his mind, about this whole situation.

Just to be sure, he leaned over to examine the mare a bit more. The stallion slowly used his hoof to open her eye lids, while the filly continued to watch the stranger examine her mother. Glazed eyes, blank look, paled coat, and zero signs of breathing? Yep, he knew exactly why she would not wake up, and something made him not wish to tell the waiting filly behind him. There was a very good reason, as to why she would not respond to her daughter's cries, when it would cause your average mother to shoot up and ready to fend off a manticore bare-hoofed.

She was dead.

He gave a deep, regretful, sigh. Both cloaked eyes were on the deceased mare, then back at the filly, and back to the mare again. From how bad her condition was, compared to the filly's, the stallion determined that she gave majority of their scavenged food to the filly. An ill-advised survival tactic, but she was ensuring the survival another, over her own… Wanting the filly to survive such a dreadful fate, rather than herself. The stallion respected her for this, making sure her own daughter managed to get past this terrible fate, even if it cost her own life. A sacrifice _any_ parent would have made, and he understood completely.

A faint crackling sound filled the stallion's sharp ears, making him look down. Held within the mare's wing, was a note written on tattered, and torn, paper. Using his magic, the stallion pulled it up to his hooded face, noticing she has used an old magazine page with a worn black marker of some kind. The hoof writing was shaky, like she had written it in her final moments. As he read it, the stallion could somehow see the rose colored mare, weakly, writing this note within his mind.

 _Oh, sweet Celestia, I hope somepony finds her or this note, before it is too late… I apologize for asking this so forwardly, but I can feel myself slowly slipping away. Please, oh please, take care of my little Delicate Rose, she is a sweet little filly. Once I am gone, she will have no pony left in the world. Her father was a high noble from Canterlot, and I was an upcoming star performer. He and I met at an after party for a show I had performed in, one thing led to another and she was born eleven months later. I tried, by Celestia, I TRIED to get him to realize that she was his daughter… But Blueblood would have none of it, refusing to listen to me, pretending that he did not know me or what I was talking about, claiming that I had been some street urchin trying to leech off him or ruing his 'good' name._

 _After having her, my parents disowned me for getting pregnant and trying to ruin a noble's 'image' despite telling the truth, almost like his influence got to them. I was unable to perform, my figure having been somewhat lost due to the pregnancy, and found it harder to find work. The bills started to pile up one after the other. Before long, we had no home, and I was doing my best to keep her happy. I almost had everything back to normal, then THEY showed up and ruined everything._

 _Please, by Celestia's grace, please help my sweet little Rose! Not for my sake, never, but for her's! She has done nothing wrong, Rose is that good little filly who mines her underserving mother's every last word, even happily brushes her teeth every morning and before bed without a fuss. I don't care who you are, for all I know you're evil incarnate, but I do not care… Just spare Delicate Rose of this cruel fate, do not let her end up like me, and give her a life such a good little filly deserves._

 _Polished Star_

The stallion's magical hold was shaking, doing everything within his power _not_ to lose control. A dark purple mist escaped from his hood, coming from a pair of, glowing, green eyes. Tears were sliding down from those rage filled eyes. He knew the anger and rage building up within him, he survived off such emotions for so long, but the third was one he thought long dead inside. Sorrow. The anger mostly came from this 'Blueblood' and what he did to them.

Many would have called the stallion evil, and they would have been right to do so about the dark gray unicorn. But abandoning your obvious foal and pretending to have never met the mother, because of your image and status!? It boiled his cold blood to the point he wanted terrible vengeance, to allow his presence to be known for a short while so that he could torment this 'Blueblood'!

He looked back at the patient filly, the mist and green within his eyes now gone. The stallion could tell, it was taking every ounce of willpower within her, just not to rush towards her mother's side. He could see that he filly knew the truth about her poor mother, but obviously did not want to accept it, something he could help but respect. Though, for a split second, he no longer saw the pegasus filly sitting there. Instead, a dark gray unicorn colt, with a lack mane, staring up at him with a pair of, pleading, red eyes.

He was taken back by the orphan's sudden appearance, who quickly turned back into the filly and she actually kept that very same stare! It pulled at his heartstrings, before his eyes went wide and recalled the shadow entity's words. " _ **I am giving you on last chance at life, to redeem yourself for what has happened. Your new fate was not because I wished it, if I had my way? You would live in sheer torment for all eternity, deep within my very shadow… But, another has stepped in and actually convince me to give this chance to you, so do not squander their good faith. Even I can see the good you can do, which she has opened my eyes to.**_ "

Is this what he meant by 'the good you can do'? His gaze went back down to the deceased mare, realizing that he would not wish such a fate on _anypony_ either.

The crimson magic aura appeared around several abandoned sheets, each torn and dirty. They quickly swooped down, wrapping tightly around Polished Star's motionless body. He did not have the time for a proper burial, nor could he spend what income he had left on it. For now, this will have to do, they shall have a proper ceremony later. He brought the filly over to his side, wrapping a hoof around her.

She knew what this meant, and knew what the stranger was about to do. "B-Bye bye, M-Mommy." The filly choked, burying her face into the stallion's dark cray coat.

He gave a nod, before his eyes flashed for a mere second. The body suddenly caught fire, by raging crimson flames. It would not take it very long for them to reduce Polished Star's remains to ash. Magical fire burned far hotter than natural flames. Once it was done, the stallion quickly used his magic to create a red crystal casing for her ashes, sealing them inside before they could fly away upon the wind.

He levitated the crystal towards the filly, who gingerly accepted it before she was lifted upon the stallion's cloaked back. "Time to go, Rose… We should not dwell here any longer, and get you something to eat before we leave Manehatten." His voice growled, roughly, somewhat startling her.

"W-Where are we going, M-Mister?" Delicate Rose asked, holding the crystal close to her heart.

"To fulfill your mother's dying wish." He answered, walking out of the alley, and into Celestia's bright sun. The stallion would have liked to have stayed within this city, and carry out his predetermined plans. But, with the filly suddenly thrown into the mix, that was out of the question. This city will forever be both a mental and emotional scar to her, and his newly acquired duty would not allow such a thing. Luckily, he saw housing adds for a quiet little beach town, where many social outcasts now live, the perfect hiding spot for him and he always did love the beach. "And I know the best place to do so."

Delicate Rose wiped her eyes, trying to dry the tears, before looking up at the stallion's tattered hood. "Who are you, Mister?"

He looked back at her, allowing the filly to see his red eyes and fanged, but strangely comforting, smile. "I am going to be your father, since the last was not worthy of such a filly, whose mother was willing to throw her life away just to keep safe… That, alone, means you are special, and I am honored to be the one who accepts your mother's last wish and make you my own." The stallion turned back around, and started his quick pace again. "We best hurry, if we are to get you something to eat, before catching the first train out of this city."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 **-Sunny Cove, Three Years Later-**

The small beach town of Sunny Cove was a quiet place, often visited by tourist who wished to experience what the beach life was like, and not deal with the crowds. Despite being small, Sunny Cove had quite the attraction, since a Resort Town was about two or three miles down the road, depending on which route you decided to take. Unlike the bigger town, Sunny Cove's beaches were often less crowded and the shops were not trying to swindle tourists out f their bits. Yes, it was your humble little town that helps one another, and accepts any weary traveler into their diverse community. This is why Delicate Rose _loved_ her new home, especially since her dad lets the pegasus filly help her around the Surf Shop.

Right now, the excitable filly was trotting through the town's main strip, with a saddle bag placed on to her back, and a shopping list in her wing. "Let's see… Daddy said we will be needing carrots, onions, peppers, apples, and potatoes." She listed off, wanting to make sure everything was there for tonight's cookout. Delicate Rose knew her father had gotten most o the groceries, and gave her this so that she felt like the filly helped out in some way. "Oh! With these, I'll be able to visit Ms. Dust!"

Remembering that said yellow pegasus mare owned the local produce store, made Delicate Rose move even faster down the street. Angel Dust was the first pony to welcome the odd pair into Sunny Cove, even helped them get more business at the Surf Shop. The filly also liked her, because she would sneak a couple of sweets into Delicate Rose's saddle bags. But, the filly also knew why Angel Dust came around the shop, besides helping her with homework… All, but Delicate Rose's father, could tell that the mare had a thing for the single parent shop owner.

When Delicate Rose was just outside "Angel Dust Produce", she made sure her mane was straight and coat tidy. Far too many time has the mare scolded her for not 'looking cute as can be'. With a deep breath, she opened the door, a bell informing those inside of her arrival. "Ms. Dust, I'm here to-!"

"Who the heck are you, kid?" A cocky toned mare suddenly blurted out, stopping Delicate Rose in her tracks to see a turquoise pegasus mare, with a two shaded yellow mane, standing right in front of her with a broom. "Don't you see the closed sign!?"

Delicate Rose looked up at the door, now noticing that the sign had been turned to the "Closed", despite it being right now being Angel Dust's normal working hours. "U-Uh… I t-thought-!"

Before the filly knew it, the strange mare was right in front of her, head lowered and hoof pressed into Delicate Rose's chest. "Are you some kind of thief, here to take advantage of my sister's soft heart!?"

"I-I-I…"

"Because, if you are?" By this time, Delicate Rose was shaking tremendously, as the mare raised her hoof up. "I'm going to-?"  
"Lighting! What in Equestria are you doing to poor Rose!?" A, heavenly, sweet voice called out, making the two look back at the entry way to the store's housing complex. Standing in the door way, stood a yellow coated pegasus mare, with a long turquoise colored mane styled to be draping down to just past the mare's shoulders. Her banes clipped back with yellow hair pins. Her magenta eyes were wide, in shock of what had just been witnessed.

"Ms. Dust!" Delicate Rose shouted, before nearly sprinting underneath Angel Dust, hiding behind her forelegs. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were closed! Please, don't let her hurt me! I won't do it again!"  
Angel Dust looked down at the filly, her eyes softening and a smile finding its way on to her muzzle. "I'm always open for you, sweetheart… And don't you worry, I will not let her do such a terrible thing." With that, the mare' eyes shot up, narrowing on to her sister. "Lightning Dust! What has possessed you enough, to threaten sweet little Rose, like that!? Knowing her, she probably came to pick up a few things for her father's cookout tonight!"

Lightning Dust stepped back, rubbing the back of her head with a hoof, nervously. "W-Well, Angel, I didn't know who she was and she did just waltz right in, despite the closed sign-…" Then, her sister' words suddenly clicked and the turquoise mare was nearly nose to nose with Angel Dust. "Wait, _this_ is that Delicate Rose filly you've been going on about? With that hunk of a unicorn stallion for a dad!?"

Angel Dust's cheeks began to burn, realizing that said filly was right _under_ her. "Yes, and I would like for our private conversations about said stallion to _stay_ private? And not to be mentioned when said stallion's daughter is present?" Despite her cheeks burning, the mare kept a solid glare on her sister. When Lightning Dust nodded, backing away, Angel Dust looked down at the filly underneath her. "Now, with that settled, what did you need, Rose?"

Delicate Rose, hesitantly, walked out from under Angel Dust, and held the list up with her wing. "D-Daddy said he needed these." The filly was nervous, Lightning Dust's aggressiveness doing a number on her.

The mare smiled, taking the list into her own wing and quickly going over it. "Hm… Carrots, onions, peppers, potatoes-OH! I bet your father is making your favorite tonight." Angel Dust smiled down at Delicate Rose, who gave an excited nod. "Well, that is to be expected, since you are today's Birthday Filly."

"You remembered!" Delicate Rose shouted, floating up and hugging the mare's neck with a giggle.

With a giggle of her own, Angel Dust sat back and returned Delicate Rose's hug. "Of course I remember! How can I ever forget my favorite silly filly's birthday?" She asked, before releasing Delicate Rose from her hug, and stood back up. "Though, best get you those vegetables, so your father can have everything ready for tonight." With that, Angel Dust looked back at her sister. "Lightning? Mind watching Rose, while I father what is on this list?"

Lightning Dust gave a nod. "Of course! Go ahead, I got things covered re." With a nod, Angel Dust wen to gather what was on Delicate Rose's list, leaving the two of them in a rather awkward silence. Aftera few moments, it was Lightning Dust who broke the silent, rubbing the back of her head. "Listen, kid, sorry about earlier… I just got into town today, and heard about you… Angel failed to mention what you looked like, kept going on and on about your dad, day dreaming."

Delicate Rose smiled up at the mare, nodding. "Its fine, I should have looked up to see if Ms. Dust was open or not, before coming in… Daddy says I get a bit complacent sometimes." The two shared a laugh, before Delicate Rose spoke up again. "So, Ms. Dust likes talking about my dad a lot?"

"Oh, like you will not believe, kid! Everything she says ends up making her say something about him. I swear, she was talking about his mane for an entire hour!" Lightning Dust said, feigning annoyance, before the two giggled.

"Yeah, I think the only pony, in Sunny Cove, that doesn't know about that… _Is_ my dad!" Delicate Rose giggled, smiling at the thought of her father. "Things like that go right over his head. But, that doesn't matter, because I know he does his best to make me happy."

The filly's words caused Lightning Dust to smile. "This 'Tidal Wave' sounds like an awesome dad… You are quite the lucky filly."

Delicate Rose gave a nod, before frowning. "I am, but h keeps saying that my mommy was far better at parenting than he'll ever be…"

"Angel told me she passed away sometime before you two arrived here… From what I understand? She was an awesome mom." Lightning Dust continued to smile, before bringing the filly into a wing hug. "I wonder how my sister could ever compete with her!"

Delicate Rose smiled up at Lightning Dust, giggling still. "I think she does! Ms. Dust is nice, sweet, helps me with my homework, and always knows what to do to make me smile! She would be the perfect mommy!" The two began to laugh, a bit more, before they started to talk about other matters around Sunny Cove… All the while, Angel Dust tried to fight the burning sensation all about her face, the yellow pegasus mare able to hear their every word.

 **-Tidal Wave's Surf Shop-**

The palm tree lined surf shop had everything a beach goer or surfer would ever need. From collected, and washed, sea shells to long board surf boards! The shop even had beverages and snacks to sell, since it was right on the beach front and even had places for customers to it out front and enjoy their purchased goods. Though, out of all the customers that came, mostly mares showed up at the beach front store. Claiming to either be buying supplies or getting something to drink, but those were just excuses to spy on the shop owner.

At the moment, said dark gray stallion sat at his store's cash register, upon a rather comfy looking cushioned chair. He was laid back, blue each button up shirt, with yellow flowers, unbuttoned near his collar. The stallion's black mane was done up into a decently long tail. He even had an angled bear fully around his muzzle, connecting to his sideburns. Currently, the shop owner's focus, most of his face hidden by a straw hat, was on the newspaper in front of him, gripped within a crimson aura of magic. On the counter, next to his left foreleg, sat a glass of ice cold lemonade, condensation dripping down its frame.

"U-Um, Mister Tidal Wave, sir?" A teen mare, obviously on of the town's tourists, spoke up.

"Yes? How can I help you, miss?" Tidal Wave asked, from behind his newspaper, and turned the page.

The unicorn mare shifted on her hooves, a bathing suit for ponies within her pink magical aura. "I-I was wondering, in your opinion… W-Would this look cute on me?"

Tidal Wave gave a sigh, and lowered the newspaper, revealing his ruby red eyes. The teen blushed, now looking at the infamous surf shop owner's full features. While she was distracted by is looks, Tidal Wave eyed the sky blue teen unicorn, and her pure yellow flat mane. With how nervous she was acting, the black glasses, ad how plain she looked; Tidal Wave knew she was one of those bookworm type students from Canterlot, and this being her first real social outing. His gaze then went to the dark purple two-piece bikini, a very popular piece and she probably wanted to look like one of the popular mares.

A smile appeared on his muzzle, before leaning over to whisper. "It is a cute outfit, but the bright pink one piece will bring out your coat a lot more and make you look like the cutest mare on the beach." His response earned a look of excitement from the young mare, before he continued. "A little advice from this old stallion, dear. Do not do what is popular. Do what is comfortable to you, and everything will be perfect."

"R-Really, Mr. Wave? E-Even if I put my mane up in a tail?" She asked, sifting on her hooves and fiddling with how the said mane was put into a more popular style. "Despite what my friends say?"

Tidal Wave's smile grew even more. "Like I tell my daughter all the time, whenever she asks me the same question: Long as it feels right to you, then there is no way for you will go wrong. Now, you can have the one piece, free of charge, if you wear it with confidence and do you own thing."

The young mare suddenly beamed with happiness, using her magic to put the two piece back and rushing over to take the one piece. "Thank you, Mr. Wave! You are definitely the greatest pony in Sunny Cove!"

He waved, as she went to leave the store. "Happy to be of help, miss." Tidal Wave sighed, nodding at his good deed, before taking a sip of his beverage. " _My good deed for today. Guess this redemption thing isn't so bad, and I now have quite the adorable daughter._ " He thought, picking the newspaper back up.

"Looks like sompony had another satisfied customer." A familiar, heavenly sweet, voice spoke up.

A smile crept on to Tidal Wave's muzzle again, as he lowered the newspaper down on to the counter. At the door, stood Angel Dust, with Delicate Rose on her back and a turquoise mare Tidal Wave had never seen before. "Ah, Ms. Dust, always a pleasure to see you… I am starting to get the feeling you are wanting to move in. Because, everytime I send Rose to your store, she comes back with everything, and riding on your back." He teased, Angel Dust's entire face turning cherry red, unable to reply as Delicate Rose and the other mare began to giggle.

It took her a couple of moments, but Angel Dust managed to reply. "Y-You kn-know, Tidal… You c-can call me Angel, we've known each other since the day you and Rose moved here, long with hangout almost every day." The mare shifted on her hooves, both Delicate Rose and her sister trying not to explode into laughter.

"Alright, you do have a point there, Angel." The fact Tidal Wave actually said her first name, made the Mare's face turn even redder, Delicate Rose swearing she saw smoke pop up from her head. "Now, who might this be? I have never seen you around town before, and you almost remind me of Angel Dust." His attention was now on Lightning Dust, who blushed at his sly grin.

"L-Lightning Dust… I am Angel's twin sister." She answered, the stallion nodding before getting up from his chair.

Tidal Wave made his way over to the two mares, and filly, allowing Lightning Dust to see how tall he is compared to other stallions. He had many beat, making her think that he probably stood at least the same height of Princess Luna. His body's build also matched that of either a professional Wonderbolt Flyer or a member of the Royal Guard! It honestly made her blush even more, seeing the fabled Tidal Wave, that her sister constantly talked about.

"Lightning Dust? With a name like that, you must be one fast flyer." Tidal Wave extended his hoof, allowing Lightning Dust to shake it with her own. "Now, with the sun so high in the sky, I best get started on the food. Rose?"

"Yes, Daddy!" She chirped, still on Angel Dust's back.

"You did make sure Angel got everything we need, right?" He asked, the filly about to answer but stopped herself, both ears lowering into her mane. Tidal Wave knew what that meant, and only smiled. "Thank you, for not lying, Rose. Regardless, I am sure we have what we need." His gaze went to Angel Dust, the stallion's smile making her blush hold. "Angel, more than likely, got it all and then some. I know we can trust her with anything."

"I-I am just helping m-my close friends, is all." Angel Dust muttered, glancing to the side while shifting on her hooves.

"Nonsense, without your help? We would be where we are today." Tidal Wave admitted, the compliment swimming around in Angel Dust' head, while a crimson magical aura lifted Delicate Rose off of the mare's back and on to his own. "I best close up shop, and get started. What I plan on making could take nearly all day."

"We can close the shop for you, Tidal Wave! You can focus on getting the food cooked! Angel told me about how fantastic your cooking is." Lightning Dust said, causing the stallion to stop.

"Are you sure? I mean, the free groceries were a bit much already." Tidal Wave asked, the two mares shocked at how he knew about Angel Dust not charging them. "I do not need to hold my daughter's saddlebags to know that not a single bit is missing… You're almost predictable, Angel."

"Only you would memories what I do, Tidal…" Angel Dust muttered, smiling a bit more about how Tidal Wave paid _that_ much attention to her. "It is fine, since we are doing it for you."

Tidal Wave smiled again, nodding. "Alright then, I leave my store in both of your capable hooves." With that, the stallion left the store front, heading into the kitchen with Delicate Rose.

 **-Later That Night-**

"Happy Birthday, Rose!" A large group cried out, as the filly giggled uncontrollably. Nearly the whole town showed up for Delicate Rose's birthday party, all wanting to celebrate the filly's special day. Though, one could imagine the amount of food her father had to prepare and cook, but it was quite obvious he did not care. The smile on Delicate Rose was worth spending nearly all day to prepare for this feast. "Thank you, everypony!" She called out, a wide smile permanently on her muzzle.

Tidal Wave just sat back, watching his happy daughter, as he rested from a hard day's work. The stallion simply wishing to watch his daughter open presents and enjoy the food prepared for this special day. Though, as he watched her, Tidal Wave could not help but be reminded of that day, in Manehatten, three years ago. How far Delicate Rose had come since then, but the stallion could also tell that she missed her mother far more than she'll admit to anypony. He wanted to try and find some way to mend her pain, as well, but Tidal Wave was not sure exactly how to do such a thing, or if such a route would be wise of him to follow.

Not to mention, many believed he was quite oblivious to Angel Dust's feelings, but the truth was that the stallion did not know how he should act on those feelings, or if he should. Tidal Wave had not forgotten who he _really_ is, or the lie created for this life. There was no possible way one could forget such a past, and spending three years caring for Delicate Rose… It made him regret everything ever done in his past. Something told him, there was no _true_ redemption for such atrocities committed, but what he is doing now? That was enough to help him realize and understand it all.

In his train of thought, Tidal Wave did not notice a certain pegasus mare walking up next to him. "Seems like you have out done yourself again, Tidal."

His concentration broken, the stallion looking left and noticing Angel Dust now beside him. "What can I say, for Rose? No feat is too high." Tidal Wave smiled back at the filly, seeing her play with the other foals.

Angel Dust, on the other hoof, held her smile while looking up at the dark gray stallion. "She is lucky to have such a caring father."

"I do what I can, but her mother was far better than I could ever be." He admitted, Angel Dust shaking her head at the thought.

"I would still like to see that letter, the one you told me about?" The mare looked towards Delicate Rose, still smiling. "But, thank Celestia, you came along. I rather _not_ know what would have happened to such a sweet filly, had you not shown up."

Tidal Wave gave a nod, frowning some. "I still wish to strange that sperm donor with my own two hooves… But, that would do more harm towards her."

"If you ever let me see that letter, and tell me who it is, I'll help hide the body." The two shared a laugh over her sentiment, watching the party go on and said Birthday Filly enjoy her big night of the year.

After the party had ended, the guests saying their goodbyes and wishing Delicate Rose happy birthday one last time, the stallion carried his tired daughter up to her room. The filly was half asleep, nearly wearing herself out from all the fun she had, as he tucked her into bed. "Did you have fun tonight, Rose?" He asked, tucking the last bit of the filly's blanket under her.

"Mhmmm." She muttered, yawning right after.

Tidal Wave smiled at her, nodding. "I am happy that you did." He stood up straight, looking down at the tired Delicate Rose. "Are you ready for daddy's birthday present, then?" The filly gave a tired nod, as her father lowered his curved, red, horn down to her forehead. "Ok, I want you to think of the best moment with your mother. Focus on what she looked like at the time." Tidal Wave knew what he was about to do is probably going to be a _really_ bad idea… But he wanted to give Delicate Rose something special. "Got it?"  
"Yes, daddy." Her face was beaming, a wide smile on her muzzle, the filly had brought up her favorite moment.

The stallion's horn suddenly began to hiss, a dark energy glowing from it, purple mist seeped out of the corners of his eyes. Within seconds, a black crystal started to form into a heart above them, a fin coming out of its back, acting as a stand for it. Slowly, a purple trail of mist went from Delicate Rose's forehead to her father's horn, then to the crystal. Once it entered the black crystal's frame, an image began to appear within it. The spell took only a few moments to complete, the dark energy and mist disappearing after it was completed, allowing Tidal Wave to see what she had thought of.

It showed Polish Star with a bright smile gracing her muzzle, while sitting beneath a tree within some park in Manehatten. Her wings were open, and the mare had both forehooves extended towards the picture's front in a "come here" motion. Tidal Wave knew a proud look, when he saw one, which meant that Delicate Rose had done something great on her own. The image, alone, gave off a motherly warmth, no words were needed to say how happy Polished Star was… And, judging by the bright yellow light in the background, he could tell that Delicate Rose was rather young when this happened.

Tidal Wave was giving a wide smile of his own at the image, before setting it down on to his daughter's nightstand. Carefully, the stallion leaned down and kissed Delicate Rose's forehead. "Goodnight, my little princess." He whispered.

"Good *yawn* night, daddy." She mumbled, Tidal Wave turning out the lights, as he left.

 **-Canterlot Castle, a Few Seconds Earlier-**

Celestia's eyes snapped open, the very _second_ she sensed the dark magic. Her head shot up from her pillow and turned towards the window, a look of pure horror on her face. There was a dark, manevolent, cackling laugh echoing within her mind, as all she could see was some pitch black shadow with glowing green eyes and a curved red horn. She knew exactly who this figure was, along with who the magic belonged to, and feared their return greatly.

"S-Sombra…" Celestia muttered, before her horn began to glow, summoning both a quill and parchment. "I need to get Princess Twilight, and her friends, here immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 **-Three Days After Delicate Rose's Birthday-**

Once again, Delicate Rose was galloping down the streets, smiling widely, but not because she planned on visiting Angel Dust or her sister, Lightning Dust. No, this time it was because she had just gotten out of school, and their grades came in. With Delicate Rose's own tucked safely within her saddle bags, the filly raced home to show Tidal Wave. Her father had promised the filly, if she made straight A's throughout the school year, he would take her to Ponyville and see Princess Twilight Sparkle's Friendship Castle.

Delicate Rose's biggest dream had been to meet the Princess of Friendship and Element of Magic. This single dream had been one of the reasons why she studied so hard in school, despite how difficult the subjects often were at the time. Being the good father, that he was, Tidal Wave gave the filly her incentive the summer prior, in hopes to get her to push even further than the norm.

It took a year, but she had finally done it. "Oh, daddy will be so proud!" She practically squealed, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't wait to show him!" The filly nearly jumped with excitement.

Though, Delicate Rose came to a skidding halt, noticing that many of the townsfolk had gathered around the train station. There were far too many ponies gathered around for her small size to really see anything. With a grunt, the filly plopped down on to her flank, crossing both forehooves.

"I hate being small…" She grumbled, with narrowed eyes.

"Why is that, Rose?" A familiar, heavenly, voice asked.

This caused her to whip around, seeing Angel Dust walking towards her. "Ms. Dust!" She quickly got up and trotted up to the yellow pegasus mare. "How come you aren't at the store?"

"I'm letting my sister run it, while I take a break and walk around Sunny Cove." She replied, smiling down at the filly. "Wanted to enjoy this beautiful day, didn't expect to run into my favorite silly fill while I was out."

"Are you sure it is not because you wanted to spy on my Daddy again?"

Angel Dust's wings sprung open, remembering that she accidently caught him bathing that one time, and blushed from embarrassment. "T-That was one time, and I had a perfectly good reason for popping by! I didn't know he was bathing at the exact time I decided to show up." Delicate Rose gave her a playful smirk, as the mare asked her question again. "Anyways, why do you hate being small, Rose? I would give anything to be so adorable, as you, again."

She kicked a pebble with her hoof, reminded of the frustration. "Because something is going on, and I can't see over everypony."

A caring smile appeared on the mare's muzzle, as she moved next to Delicate Rose and wrapped her in a wing hug. "How about we find somepony to help with that, huh? I'm not big enough to help with that matter, and I'm not going to try and fly up. Wouldn't be fair to everypony and cause the crowd to practically swarm the place." With a nod from the filly, Angel Dust began to scan the crowd in front of her.

The mare was dead set on finding somepony that could help with their current situation. Again, Angel Dust could put Delicate Rose on to her back, and hover over the crowd. However, like she told the filly, it would be rude and cause the whole area to become even more crowded than before. So, she was left with trying to find somepony she knew, that could help their little predicament, since asking a total stranger was out of the question.

Her gaze suddenly locked on to a decently sized local surfer. The unicorn stallion had a royal blue coat, with an orange mane and tail, leaning against his pure white surf board. He was currently staring at the train station, both emerald eyes focused one the strange occasion, while flicking his hoof crafted shell necklace. The mare knew him, this local frequented her produce shop and Tidal Wave's surf shot quite often, both ponies considering him a loyal customer.

"Hey, Long Board! Got a minute?" Angel Dust called out, drawing the stallion's attention.

He suddenly looked over to the pair, before picking his surfboard up in a blue magical aura and walked over to them. "Heeeeey! Angel, Rosey, what's happenin' you two?" Long Board greeted, hoof pumping Delicate Rose. "Sure, I always got time for my two favorite Sunny Cove ponies!"

His actions made the two giggle, the local number one surfer always acting overly friendly. "Think you can help Rose get a better, safe, view of what's going on?"

"Course I can do that. Anything for Sunny Cove's most radical filly." With that, Long Board's horn started to glow with a blue aura, said filly being lifted off of the ground and placed on to a nearby high stack creates. "There we are. Somewhere high and safe." The stallion ensured this by pressing his large stature against the crates, trapping them between him and the wall.

"Thank you so much, Long Board. You are always so kind to everypony." She smiled, causing the unicorn to give an affirming one. "By chance, do you know what is going on?"

"From what I could tell?" Long Board started, trying to remember everything he has overheard thus far. "A big time pony, from Canterlot, just showed up. Some say it is a noble, like that Fancy Pants dude, while others say it is one of the Princesses."

Angel Dust placed a hoof over her agape muzzle, surpsied to hear that. "What in Equestria could have drawn one, like the Princesses, to our peaceful Sunny Cove?"  
"No idea." Long Board looked towards the train station. "Maybe they wanted to relax and catch a few righteous waves?"

"Not everypony relaxes the way _you_ do, Long Board." Angel Dust replied, with a giggle.

While the adult ponies continued to talk, about as to why royals were possibly visiting, their attention slipped from a certain curious filly. Her attention had been peaked, when Long Board mentioned that a _princess_ could be in Sunny Cove. This drove her to keep trying to see who it is… Yet, even where the stallion had placed her, Delicate Rose could not quite see who is currently standing on the train station's platform.

"I need to get higher up…" The filly thought, looking down at Angel Dust and Long Board, who were still deep in their debate. Her eyes looked around, scanning for somewhere higher up, and noticed a gutter drain on the wall next to her. "Up there is perfect!"

Where the gutter drain's top had extended over the roof, would give her the perfect view of the train station's platform. Though, it did look rather old, but she was still just a foal, not a full grown pony. Delicate Rose's young mind processed the whole situation and concluded her facts were sound.

Carefully, and quietly, the filly's wings started to buzz, lifting her off of the crates. Delicate Rose made sure she did so ever so quietly, so that the two adults did not catch her beforehand. Once she reached the top, she wrapped her forehooves around the gutter drain's top, while her hind hooves barely touched the building's roof. From here, she could see the whole train station, not noticing her perch leaning a bit forward.

At the platform, she could make out seven, colorful, figures. The smallest one seemed to be collecting bags, four were busy with the large crowd, while the white pony seemed to be comforting a yellow one. Her gaze suddenly locked on to the lavender pony, noticing her large wings.

"Could that be?"

She leaned forward, the gutter drain creaking.

"Large wings…"

The gutter drain creaked more, leaning over.

"A lavender coat with dark purple mane…"

The rusted bolts started to bend, the nuts slipping out of their holds.

"And a horn! That's Princess-!"

"Delicate Rose, what in Equestria are you doing up there!?" It had been then, that the adult ponies realized that she disappeared from the crates and noticed where Delicate Rose had gone… Along with the gutter drain snapping completely free. " **ROSEY!** " Angel Dust screamed.

" **Daddy!** " The filly screamed, the sheer fear of falling making Delicate Rose completely forget she had wings.

Both Angel Dust and Long Board prepared to save her, but they would not be fast enough to do so. A look of utter terror on Angel Dust's face, as she galloped to where Delicate Rose would fall, Long Board moving to brace the drain's base… But, another had seen the distressed filly, intervening far faster than the other two could.

A bolt of lavender energy shot over the crowd, instantly striking Delicate Rose! Her entire body became incased within a protective bubble, suspending her in mid-air. The filly had balled herself up, right when the bubble had appeared, not noticing it started to levitate over towards the train station's platform, gently landing on to the ground with a "pop".

"Are you alright, my little pony?" A calm, yet concerned, voice asked her…. But Delicate Rose could only let out a whimper of fear.

"Oh, the poor dear must have been scared out of her senses, by that fall." Another, more cultured, voice noted.

"It's a good thing Twi spotted her in time." A more country accented mare said, making Delicate Rose's ears pop up.

"Yeah, Twilight! She went 'AH!" the gutter drain went 'SWOOOSH!' and you went 'FZZT!' and now she is here, safe!" A hyperactive mare shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Tw-Twilight?" The filly whispered, her eyes barely opening up to see several sets of hooves around her.

"The poor thing…" A new voice, timid and barely able to be heard.

"Yeah, great job, Twilight!" The last voice sounded overly confident, raspy. "Though, if I did it, the rescue would have been twenty percent cooler."

That did it, Delicate Rose finally daring a look up and seeing the lavender alicorn standing before her, smiling. "P-Princess… Tw-Twilight S-Sparkle?" Her tone was filled with awe, Twilight smiling down at her.

"That's right, my little pony." She leaned down, a look of concern appearing on the alicorn. "Now, are you alright? That was quite a fall."

Delicate Rose tried to answer her, but could not find the voice to do so, the filly not believing who now stood in front of her. Who had saved her from a dangerous fall. The filly's idol was now right in front of her!

"Rose!" Angel Dust's voice called out, snapping said filly out of her trance enough to turn around, in time to see the mare hug her. "Oh, thank Celestia, you are alright! I do not know _what_ I'd do, if a single hair was harmed on your precious little head!" Her concern made evident by the mare's tight hug.

Long Board had been next to arrive, his adrenaline still going. "Thanks for the save, Princess. We both had no idea she flew up there." He bowed his head, respectively.

"It is quite alright, always happy to help." Twilight said, smiling at the two. "Am I to assume you two are this filly's mother and father?"

Angel Dust's eyes snapped open, looking up at the alicorn and shaking her head. "N-No, Princess! We are both good friends of her father. We watch her from time to time!" She gave a nervous giggle, slightly glancing off to the side a few times, a blush evident on her cheeks.

"You are; I am just his number one customer." Long Board noted, smirking a bit. "Enough to where Rosey, here, is already like your own daughter."

Her blush grew even brighter, making Delicate Rose giggle. "Anyways! I'm sure Tidal Wave would want to thank you himself! Delicate Rose means the _world_ to him, and he will want to repay you in some way."

The reaction caused all six mares to giggle, before Twilight spoke up. "I'm sure he would, but we are here to search for a particular pony and need to also find a place to stay, while we are here."

"Oh! Oh! You could stay with us, Princess! Daddy always says we have way too much room!" Delicate Rose noted, smiling widely.

Angel Dust nodded, also smiling. "And if Tidal Wave doesn't have enough room for you all, my sister and I would not mind the extra company at my place."

Twilight looked at her friends. "What do you girls think?"  
"Ah'm not one fer havin' somepony indebted to me, but this is yer call, Twi." Applejack noted, the other mares nodding.

"It would save us on bits, darling." Rarity noted.

The alicorn thought about this idea, weighing her option, before nodding. "Alright, we will accept the offer." Twilight said, with a smile.

"Yay!" Delicate Rose chirped, rushing up next to her. "Follow me, Princess! I'll show you my room and everything! Daddy is going to be so excited to actually meet you!" Twilight could not help but giggle at the filly's antics, following her down the quite small town street, the townsfolk moving out of their way, and the others right behind the two.

 **-Tidal Wave's Surf Shop-**

A chill suddenly went down Tidal Wave's spine, making him shake his head and lower the newspaper. "Why does it feel like my daughter got in trouble again…" He blurted out, looking around and eyeing the clock. "And why do I have this strange feeling, that I'm about to have one bad day?"

The feeling was a curious one, making Tidal Wave tap his chin a few times before shrugging his shoulders. This must be one of those "Daddy Senses" Delicate Rose constantly says he has, and simply pulled he newspaper back up. Whatever she has gotten herself into, this time, he'll just have to handle it when it comes.

 **-Not Far from Sunny Cove-**

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, causing the entire area to be lit up! To those nowhere near the impact point, the display looked like a rogue lightning bolt strike… Unable to see the three ponies that appeared from within the flash of light. There was a brown earth pony stallion with a black drench coat and sunglasses, a gray pegasus mare with a Liberian style glasses, and a tall pitch black unicorn stallion with red streaks in his mane at their center.

The unicorn's crimson eyes locked on to the small town of Sunny Cove, and grinned. "Well then, that was easier than I thought it would be." He noted, a pleased look about him.

"You do realize, in your condition, this is pushing things, right?" The earth pony stallion said, allowing his sunglasses to drop down his muzzle. "Seriously, 'Black Blade', you need to be resting, not gallivanting around like this."

The pegasus mare rolled her eyes. "That is what I keep telling him, 'Shadow Step', but you know how stubborn he gets." She blew some of the dark brown banes out of her eyes. "Though, this look is rather cute on me."

"Really, you two worry far too much." Black Blade stepped forward, his steps rather weak and caused the two other ponies to rush on to both sides of him, afraid that he is going to fall down. "I just want to see how things are going, then we will leave, promise."

With that, the three headed towards Sunny Cove.


End file.
